Too Much Fun
by A Silver Secret
Summary: Song-fic to Travis Tritt's Too Much Fun. Draco's never had too much fun.


A/N--Hey, y'all! This is a quick songfic I just couldn't get away from. The idea hit me and I had to write it. I wrote it in 45 minutes, and that includes figuring out who the song was by, gettin' the lyrics, beta-ing, trying to find the pub names, and all that. So, if it's no good, I'm sorry, but I had to write it. Hope ya like!  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim. JK owns anything HP related, and Travis Tritt owns the song, Too Much Fun. And some big music company owns Travis Tritt. But I would LOVE to have too much fun with Draco.  
  
On with the story!  
  
Too Much Fun, written by Crystal Nichole  
  
Blue lights flashing in my rear view The sheriff said boy i should have known it was you You got 14 people in the back of this truck I warned you twice and now im writing you up I said officer what have I've done He smiled and said boy your having too much fun  
  
Draco Malfoy, obviously frustrated at something, threw his expensive robes on his bed. "Stupid teachers, stupid exams, stupid Dream Team," he muttered to himself. Grabbing his broom and a jacket, he stormed out of the room to find a little fun.  
  
"Blaise, Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe, Malcolm, Blechley, Higgs, Everyone! We're going out for some fun! Get your brooms, some galleons, whatever! We're gonna party tonight!" he yelled to the common room. "Hurry!" The room cleared within seconds, and they were back within minutes. They transfigured their brooms into books, to make it look like they were on their way outside to study for a bit, then took off.  
  
As the door to the court yard came into view, Professor McGonnagal caught the Slytherin group.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" she shrieked.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" he drawled, turning slightly.  
  
"What do you think you're doing with this oversized group of hoodlums? You know I've warned you many times before about causing trouble at this school! Even if your own head of house won't do anything, I will happily take care of your behavior myself!" she cried, waving her hands about.  
  
"Professor, could you please tell me what I've done this time?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow at the old bat.  
  
She smiled a tight lipped authoritative smile before saying, "Why, Mr. Malfoy, you are simply having way too much fun."  
Too much fun, what's that mean?  
It's like too much money, there's no such thing.  
It's like a girl too pretty, with too much class.  
Being too lucky, or a car too fast.  
No matter what they say I've done, well, I ain't never had too much fun.  
  
She finally let the group of fun-seekers go, and Draco led them to a clearing. "Now, here's the deal. We'll go to the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade, in case you get lost. Just meet there." He turned, mounted his broom, and took off. All the way to the pub, he wondered what McGonnagal could have been going on about. What was too much fun? He had never had too much fun! What was considered too much fun? That was like being too rich, and he knew there was no such thing as that! It was like having a girl too pretty, with too much class, and heaven and hell both knew that wasn't possible. His father would never let him bring home the girl he wanted to, because she didn't have any class. He called her a muggle loving redhead ruffian. And his mother said she'd never be pretty enough for her little boy.  
  
Too much fun? That was like being too lucky, and even Potter knew you could never be too lucky, with all the lucky snitch catches he had made. And it was like having a broom that went too fast! A broom can never go to fast! He started spinning and doing little tricks on his own broom, which he thought could've been a lot faster for what it cost.  
  
There was a fight Friday night at the stumble in Me and old Harley just had to join in Next thing you know we were both seeing stars They threw us out, floored down the bar I said the long branch is open, the nights still young and we aint never had too much fun  
  
Blaise was the first to reach the Hog's Head after Draco touched town. He stood at the door, hands on his hips, waiting for Draco to go inside. "You ready for this?" Draco grinned and looked at his best friend.  
  
"Let's go." They walked in, side by side, and ordered two fire whiskeys. The bartender gave them a look, but served them anyway. Within minutes, the bar was full of men and women, looking for a good time. Draco was on his third whiskey, and Blaise was still on his second, when a body slid down the length of the bar. It was Crabbe. Apparently, Bill Weasley had wandered in the bar and one of the Slytherins talking about his baby sister being with Draco.  
  
"You'd best not be spreading lies about my sister like that, you snake!" Bill yelled, pulling the boy up from where he had landed and hitting him square in the nose. Blaise attempted to pull Bill off of Crabbe, but was pushed back into a group of onlookers. That resulted in that group pushing each other, and small fights broke out. Draco and Blaise were both hit, and began throwing their own punches.  
  
"I knew ya were all trouble from the start!" the bartender yelled, putting a body bind on Draco, Blaise, Bill, and Crabbe, and various others in the crowd. "Out, the lot of ya!" He levitated the group of more serious fighters out the door, and left them in the alleyway after taking off the bind.  
  
Draco looked over at Blaise, and grinned. "So, Hanging Man's open tonight, and it's only 10. Wanna check it out?" Blaise nodded as they grabbed their brooms and took off toward the next bar.  
  
Blaise smiled, too, showing his adorable dimples, and said, "Don't worry, Drake. We've never had too much fun!"  
  
Chorus:  
Too much fun whats that mean It's like too much money, theres no such thing Its like a girl too pretty, with too much class Being too lucky, a car too fast No matter what they say ive done, well i aint never had too much fun  
  
Im a holy terror, a tornado wind me up turn me loose and let me go  
  
Around two in the morning, after being kicked out of three other pubs, the two returned to Hogwarts' with a few bruises, some scratches, and the major possibility of a major hangover.  
  
Ginny Weasley was waiting in Draco's head boy dormitory. As he walked in and saw the redhead, he wished he was still...well, anywhere but there.  
  
He looked at her; she glared at him. "Hi, Love," he said before stripping his ripped shirt off of his Quidditch buffed body.  
  
"Don't 'hi love' me, Draco Alexander Malfoy! Where have you been since 9 o'clock this evening?" Ginny jumped up, and started tapping her foot on the hard wood floor.  
  
"Um...I've been...out?" he said, not quite sure what he should say.  
  
"Out? Out?? You've been OUT?!" she yelled at him. "You come in here with a torn shirt, bruises and scratches all over, and Fire Whiskey on your breath, and you tell me you've been OUT?!" She threw her arms up. "What am I going to do with you, Draco?!"  
  
"What did I do?" Draco asked defensively.  
  
"You're having too much fun, Draco," she said, pouting a little bit.  
  
"What's wrong with having some fun!? What's wrong with running around with your friends and having a little to drink and staying out late, and causing trouble and all?" Draco started his own rant.  
  
"I didn't say there was anything wrong with it, Draco, but you're having all that fun, without me!" Ginny said.  
  
Draco sat down on his bed, and Ginny sat next to him. "Well, love, next time I feel like causing problems, I'll come get you, too. Oh, and Bill will be owling, most likely, about us." Draco smiled.  
  
"Why? What all happened tonight?"  
  
Chorus:  
Too much fun whats that mean It's like too much money, theres no such thing Its like a girl too pretty, with too much class Being too lucky, a car too fast No matter what they say ive done, well i aint never had too much fun  
  
No matter what they say ive done, well i aint never had too much fun Give me the reins and let me run cus i aint never had too much fun  
  
A/N: ALL DONE! Please tell me what you thought, via the little button below! Thanks! 


End file.
